The invention relates to a closure for shoes, especially ski boots, comprising two straight pull straps intended for connection to parts of the shoe and a rotatable actuating member which has two engaging pieces arranged eccentrically with reference to the axis of rotation of the actuating member.
In a known construction of the type described above (see German Pat. No. 20 46 890) the actuating member is connected to the pull straps by means of a type of Maltese cross drive and by means of hinged pull rods in such a way that when the actuating member is rotated in one direction the pull straps are pulled up and thus the parts of the leg of the boot which are firmly connected to the pull straps are pulled together, whereas when the actuating member is rotated in the other direction the pull straps and the parts of the leg of the boot connected thereto are pushed apart and thus the boot is opened.